Danger with a choice remake
by Lilithcase39girl
Summary: Edward is gone and so is my soul. Of course I can't help but think this is my fault. He wouldn't have left if I was better … more.- I hate her all she does is judge me but now i'm done i'll leave Mystic Falls until she realizes i'm not Stefan.- I will make sure my Bella is safe from that Damon and Edward because she belongs to me.
1. Meeting Klaus

Hello my readers I am happy to tell you I have found inspiration within writing and my mini break is over. Now I will try very hard to update my stories and I want to get this finished before I start a new one. NOW this is when Stefan leaves but Damon left because Elena wanted him to stop acting like a vampire. I think that was stupid and in this story so does Damon. He has never loved or kissed Elena (EVER) (even if it was Katherine) He is not hung up on Katherine but he is tired of people judging him but I can't decide whether it should be in New moon or post Eclipse. I am thinking it should be Eclipse—to bring more drama. So here you go a short chapter on what is to come. Hope you like it. I might try to write this in present tense or at least a little bit.

Bpov

Edward is gone and so is my soul. Of course I can't help but think this is my fault. He wouldn't have left if I was better … more pretty and smart … like Tanya. I am shocked when he told me that he likes her more than me and that I need to be with humans instead of supernatural. He says that they are feared by us for a reason. And of course me being me I deny anything like that but he leaves anyway and takes my soul with him.

I lie down on the forest floor near my house and just lay there. No tears escape me; there would be no need for I knew he wasn't coming back for me. No I was left alone with no one. Now I know you must be thinking what about your friends? Well I hate to tell you but I have no friends after the first month they got over me and Angela moved away to a bigger town—not even in the state of Washington.

So I am pathetic and I know Charlie pities me, which is why I didn't get up from the ground. I can't face the disappointment from Charlie knowing that I will look like a foolish teenage girl who fell in love. I won't be able to lay here like an idiot for ever but I sure will try. I didn't even know how much Edward had affected me but I guess you don't appreciate things until their gone.

I hear a rustling in the bushes that indicate that someone is here with me. For a split second I thought that it was Edward but once the man came out I realized he had blond, curly hair and not my Edwards bronze hair. The man flashes to me and put his hand on my cheek. "Well hello there love. How are you?" He says in a British accent and I stare at him in wonder.

"A silent one I see, no matter I can always use … other methods." He says and my eyes look up at him as he stands up. He grabs my arms and lefts me up and looks me in the eye. "Now tell me why you are out here." He says and I comply "my boyfriend dumped me here and I fell so I just didn't get back up." I say and ask myself why I did that. "Because I told you to answer my question, Alright well, tell me everything about him." He says and I tell him all about Edward not even knowing why.

"Hmm interesting well it seems you won't go back to your normal self so I'll have to do that myself, but first – do you think I'm handsome?" He asks and I try to hold my answer but I can't. "Yes." I say and he smiles while I blush and look done. "Oh don't get shy now love, we're just getting started.

**Just a preview as to what I think I'll do with this but I think I will leave the other one up and just have this one up to. Hoped you liked it. 5 reviews get it updated sooner. This is like before Damon comes (or is it?)**


	2. Days of our Lives

Thanks for your reviews

"Hmm interesting well it seems you won't go back to your normal self so I'll have to do that myself, but first – do you think I'm handsome?" He asks and I try to hold my answer but I can't. "Yes." I say and he smiles while I blush and look done. "Oh don't get shy now love, we're just getting started."

Klaus Pov. (I'll try it)

"What?" she asks and I smile. "Are you…attracted to me?"I ask and she nods her head. "Fantastic." I say and press my lips against hers. She pulls away from me and gasps for breath. "W-what w-was that?" She asks and I smirk.

"That darling was a kiss—it's when two people" She cuts me off and say "I know what a kiss is I just don't get why you kissed me." She says and my smirk widens. "Isn't it obvious? You're my girlfriend. Now come on we haven't got all night." I say and pull us up.

"Wait what? I'm not your girlfriend. I just got dumped why would I be your girlfriend? I mean you're cute and all but that doesn't mean—_I want you to be my girlfriend and you love me with all your heart and will die without me."_ I interrupt her and she nods her head. "Also before we go I just thought it would be good to tell you this. _You will listen to everything I say and do everything I say, you will not give a second thought on any of it. Anything I want you want to give me you want to be with me forever. Okay?"_

I say with a smile "Okay" she says and my smile widens. I know this seems really bad and everything but I have a feeling she will be useful in the long run, so why not have some fun on the way. I grab her hand and we walk out the forest without a word. I turn to her, "_You will pack your bags with clothes and anything else. You will forget about your life here after we leave Forks and you will tell your family you're leaving and don't know when you're coming back."_ I say and she stares at me for a second before looking at a house that was closest to the forest. This must be her home I think.

My thought was correct as she enters the house and I can hear her going upstairs packing her bags and ignoring her father. Where is her mother? Oh well we can learn those facts later. "Dad please I am leaving and I don't know when I am coming back." She says and her dad questions her "Why are talking like that Bella is that Edward boy making you do this?" He asks and I smirk, it is too bad that he will never meet the man that drove his daughter away.

She replies and I see her exit the door and go to her car. I flash towards her and stop her from opening the car door. "Where do you think you're going in that car? We need something much faster than this thing." I say and lead us to my 2012 Ferrari and we drive off out of the small town of Forks.

They are going To the Seattle airport.

We came into the airport and I buy the tickets while I made Bella sleep. She does listen very well and that is very good with my temper. I would hate to see her hurt. Finally after 2 hours of waiting it was our time to board the plane. I buy the plane ride that would take us the farthest away from forks and the closest to Virginia. I decide the closest we will get to Virginia is by going to Chicago first then to Virginia.* I wake Bella up and drag her to the plane. I made sure our seats were together. There was an elderly woman staring at Bella.

I look at Bella and she has her head down and her hands clasped together. She looks very uncomfortable. I grab her hand and hold it and she stares at our hands and smiles a little bit. Yes I compelled her to feel everything you would feel when you're in love. Bella looks at me and blushes and looks down. "What?" I say as I lift her head up. "Umm I have to go to the bathroom. Can I go please?" She asks and I smile and kiss her cheek and nod. I compelled her to ask for my permission on anything that she wants.

She gets up and goes to the bathroom and the lady looks at me again and gets up and follows her to the bathroom.

B pov

I went to the bathroom and did my thing and went to go wash my hands. As I am washing my hands with the soap, I hear the door open and I stiffen thinking it is Klaus. "Hello dear." I hear an old woman's voice and I turn around. "Um hello miss." I say and she smiles. "I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable you were with that man."

She says and I smile and shake my head. "Everything is fine thank you." I say and turn back to the sink. "Are you sure dear?" she asked again and I nodded my reassurance. "Everything is perfect just perfect." I say and I hear my voice crack at the end." Her eyes widen and she comes and hugs me to her. "Oh sweetie what's wrong?" She asks and I feel tears begging to fall down my cheeks.

"I don't know! I don't even remember anything about my life and now I just remember being on this Gosh dang it plane. An—and I love him but I don't even know why or how I could but I do and I can't stop." I sob and she rubs my back and I hear the door opening and a deep voice that was all too familiar. "What's going on in here love?"

I know I know it's been weeks but I can explain. Also I have never been on an airplane before but I heard that the bathroom is small but I will make them medium size.

(Hiding under table) I had a lot to do on the weeks and I had a funeral and then my b day and then breaking dawn and then charity work and now I'm sick.


End file.
